


Creature Of The Night

by darkparadise16



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkparadise16/pseuds/darkparadise16
Summary: Newly edited one-shot. Same as it was before. Final chapter is a few notes on leaving this pairing behind.





	1. Creature Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena are both 18/19 and both sexually active. Bernie has built a reputation for only sleeping with a handful of very lucky people. She chooses them carefully and is the most confusing, popular girl in college as a result. She only has to turn a corner and the entire female population scrambles to pull up their knickers. 
> 
> She is an enigma 
> 
> Stoically private and silent, they say she stalks her prey, selecting only a lucky few to take to bed. Never commits. 
> 
> Serena is loud and proud and still finding her confidence in sexuality. Exploring her options, she’s snogged a few people in her year and outwardly has an exuberance of trust, willing to talk to just about anyone in school. Inside is a dark chasm of frustration only abated by the occasional use of her own hand. It doesn’t cut it. 
> 
> Both are aware of the other but pay little attention other than a directed frown at one’s own lack of social interest or an infrequent lingering eye when a moment of solidarity arises.

The year has been a stressful one. Finally , the summer is here and the season for fucking has arrived. Serena is starting as she means to go on. Attending one event after the other she hops from one dull character to another, bored by the menial collective of men on offer.  _ Boys would be a more accurate description...  _ On the third night in, frustrated beyond words, she takes her best offer and retreats to the upstairs bedrooms in the hope of sating a little of the need in her. 15 minutes in and with no orgasm approaching she reluctantly squeezes her inner muscles a little and groans half-heartedly. The disappointment above her ( _ name? Of little consequence _ ) withdraws his fingers with a smug smile and she rolls her eyes, feigning tiredness. He disappears.

“I mean is it really too much to ask?!”

She lets out a huff and lowers her hand to the crux of her thighs, gasping a little at the warmth she finds there.

In her haste to touch herself she fails to notice a shadow in the doorway...

\-----------------------------------------

Lifting another cigarette, her feet start their upward journey to the top floor. The music becomes muffled and she takes a deep breath, inhaling the heady toxins, feeling her head swim a little. Glimpsing a light through an open doorway, Bernie glances over, hoping for an empty room. What she sees makes her pause, her step faltering before the landing.

The act itself is an obvious one, yet none of the expected elements are there. No sighs, no moans, no rutting of naked flesh. Starting at the bottom, black heels encase the feet of the subject being pleasured ( _ supposedly _ ). The curve of a pale thigh slightly opened to allow entrance. A sequinned skirt too low for her gaze to penetrate deeper...

Ample bosom, the likes of which would easily lift several inches with the correct use of pressure. Bernie shifts, pushing herself higher on the stair as she finds the face of her discovery...

_ Campbell _

With another long drag, she witnesses the detached  separation  a second after the disappointing finale. Smiling to herself she disappears into a room before reappearing moments later.  _ She is desperate... _

Confident steps lead her to the opening. Her presence made known to the occupant...

\------------------------------------------------

Gasping loudly, Serena adjusts herself, glaring angrily at Bernie in the doorway before grabbing her bag and making to leave... her path blocked by Bernie’s shoulder bumping into hers.

Mouth open in retaliation, Serena freezes upon seeing the depths of Bernie’s expression.

Their gaze holds

“Maybe it isn’t a man you need”

A deep exhale sees smoke billow between them and over Serena’s exposed chest, the heat prickling her skin, making her nipples suddenly stand to attention. Moving quickly, she exists the room. No eyes follow her.

Smiling softly, Bernie walks across the room and deposits the butt into a beer bottle, releasing the button on her blazer.

The door closes behind her.

She turns her head slowly, just in time to see Serena lock the door.

Her lip curls as her hands twist; blazer slung onto the bed.

“Which would you prefer?”

Serena’s eyes crease in confusion but Bernie is already on the move

“Fingers or tongue?”

She’s on her before she can even think to respond.

Shoved against the wall, Bernie’s hands grasp Serena’s head firmly, their eyes locked as Bernie’s lips curl up in a smirk. She holds her in place, Serena trying to pull them flush together with firm tugs to her waist but Bernie inches away. Will only let her get so close. Serena’s breath comes faster, the anticipation building in her sex as a gasp brushes over Bernie’s lips. 

_ It’s divine _

Smirk still evident, Bernie leans forward a touch and grazes their lips together. Just the faintest touch has Serena whining, her hips desperately pushing forward. Bernie’s gaze intensifies seconds before her tongue flicks out to brush the top of Serena’s lips.

Only the solid wall behind her keeps Serena from collapsing under trembling knees. Her sex twitches and she  gives in.

“pl-” Lips and tongue meet her own in an electrified kiss she feels all the way to her toes. She whimpers in relief; the warmth of soft but firm lips attached to hers making her head swim with repressed desire.  _ How long has she wanted this girl? _

Bernie breaks the kiss with a smack, Serena chasing her lips before she’s spun around and pushed onto the bed, barely registering Bernie’s jacket buttons now rubbing her head.

Bernie smoulders, her gaze penetrating Serena’s, every inch the  s talking animal as she climbs up. She captures Serena’s wrists, pulling them taut above her head.

…

“You didn’t answer my question”

_ Fuck-have I even heard her voice before? _

“In fact, better one... when was the last time someone tasted you?”

“Fuck I-” head turned away to the side, her eyes were glassy, her face flushed.

“There’s my answer”

She flipped serena over onto her front and sat on her legs. She grabbed the bottom of her skirt and shoved it up over her arse. She groaned.  _ Lacy thong. _ Tugged a little so it slides into the slit between her cheeks. Serena moans at the friction.

“Men have no idea what to do with this you know. No bloody idea”

Serena can only listen in rapture, captured by the almost conversational tone of her voice; a deep, dark timbre that has her waiting on baited breath.

Bernie whips them off, stopping then at her knees where she sits on them. One hand  plays with the lacy material whilst the other runs over her arse, palm smooth against heated flesh. She wants to smack it red. Make Serena’s vagina clench with anticipation.

She brought her finger down to sample the heat between Serena’s legs... and she wasn’t disappointed. Serena twitched. Bernie groaned in response; the tip of her finger shiny.

“Does the sound of my voice do that to you?”

_ Yes. It fucking does _

“I’m going to clean you up... make you cum... then clean you up again” 

Serena gasps loudly at the implications. At Bernie wanting to taste her twice.  _ Once simply wasn’t enough. _

Bernie whipped her knickers down her legs, depositing the damp lace into the pocket of her jeans before rising again. She settled over Serena, placed her hands on her hips and tugged upwards, Serena whimpering in relief at her touch.

It was only now she realised how wanton she must appear. Her head down on the mattress, arse raised high in the air now millimetres from Bernie’s eager tongue. 

She twitched

Bernie sighed, taking in the sight before her

“I’ve never seen a pussy from this angle. And yours is quite something... Serena”

Another whimper, louder this time, as she felt the tantalising heat of Bernie’s last word ghost over her entrance. Her whole body quivered with excitement as Bernie’s lips met her own.

She stilled.

Her nerve endings felt sensitised and alive as soft, delicate kisses started to gather the wet at her entrance. Bernie simply sat demurely with her hands on the mattress, only her lips doing the work. She started sucking Serena in little by litter, her outer lips spreading to allow her entrance as she moved further inside.

“Amazing”

Serena’s whimpers turned to moans as she clutched the sheets desperately, her hips jutting back to take Bernie within her. Bernie retaliated, her hands instantly stilling her hips so her mouth could continue. 

Bernie sat back and looked at her handy work, noting the now red blotches smattering her pink lips. She smirked.

“ Mmm ” 

She hummed in consideration before she shifted, her thumbs opening Serena wider. She stuck her tongue out as far as possible behind a smirk and pushed it inside, noting Serena’s  gutteral ‘fuck!” as she savoured her flavour.  _ She’d always wanted to do this next part... _ making sure no other part of her was touching Serena she kept her lips open and bobbed her head back and forth in a slow pace, curling it every so often. In and out, in and out, never once removing it completely. She was so wrapped up in sensations and flavour she almost missed Serena starting to jerk around her tongue. She immediately withdrew, much to Serena’s annoyance, and strengthened her grip. 

“Mm that was close. Too close” she slapped Serena’s cheek, her high-pitched whine tugging at another smirk. Noting Serena’s now sopping lips, she nodded resolutely and dipped her head again, this time swiping her tongue through the entire length of her, gathering her wetness and savouring the taste. She slowed her movements right down, taking care to lick away the new wetness, pulling back when she was satisfied.

Humming softly at the taste on her tongue she knelt up and took a second to savour Serena’s bare backside sitting flush against her groin. Her pussy still twitched as though reaching out for more contact.

Bernie couldn’t wait to have her tongue in there again. At this angle she could fuck Serena to several orgasms with a simple snap of her hips and a sizeable cock.

Making a mental note to invest in several she noted Serena’s trembling arms and took pity on her, sliding her hands down her torso. She tugged and Serena shifted up, now on her hands and knees. 

A surge of carnal lust suddenly hit her and before she could  blink she had one hand sliding round to Serena’s clit whilst the other fisted in her hair, pulling her neck taut. 

Serena started babbling

“Fuck you make me feel  so- Jesus-I want you-yes!  Yes like that”

Bernie’s finger worked in tandem with Serena’s cries of pleasure, rubbing in tight circles until she was seeing stars and heat travelled up her face and down her spine. 

But Bernie didn’t want her to cum this way.

So she stopped.

Her finger slowed to a flutter that had Serena gasping for breath, her hips desperately rutting against Bernie’s own as though seeking a phallus in her trousers.

Removing her finger entirely, Bernie suddenly covered Serena’s body with her own, her hand still grasping Serena’s cropped hair, and bought her lips to her ear.

“I know you want to be filled completely. Don’t worry...” she nuzzled Serena’s neck, the brunette turning so their faces were inches apart

“I know how to use my fingers”

As their eyes locked, Serena thought she might cum just from that look alone.

Feeling the loss of pressure on her head, Serena realised Bernie’s hand was moving along her spine and in between her legs.

Serena held her breath....

Bernie couldn’t resist another tease. She fluttered her fingers against Serena’s entrance, her wetness coating the tips before plunging a finger inside. Serena squeaked in surprise, her eyes fluttering closed

“No” she curled a finger. Serena cried out

“Keep them open. I want you to look at me”

Serena’s eyes met her own and Bernie started thrusting gently. In and out, in and out, her finger soaked and sliding with almost no friction at all. The musk of sex filled the room and Serena blushed with heat. The fluttering of Bernie’s finger caused tingles inside her pussy, making Serena clench rhythmically around the digit.

Just when she thought the teasing couldn’t intensify, Bernie bought her mouth an inch closer and flicked the tip of her tongue out against Serena’s lips. Serena realised she was repeating the action in time with her finger.  _ Jesus fucking  _ _ christ _ _ I- I'm  _ _ gonna _ _ pass out it feels so-” _

As Serena’s hands fisted in the sheets and her pussy clenched harder around her finger, Bernie knew she was getting close.

Suddenly shifting her weight, she kept her finger moving and knelt behind Serena once more. Her hand slid down Serena’s spine and rested on her bare hip as she added a second finger and tugged, using her crotch to bounce her hand harder. Serena’s arse was fully jiggling now. Bringing her eyes down to watch her fingers disappear inside her, she doubled her efforts  tugging and thrusting for a matter of seconds and suddenly Serena was screaming.  _ Loudly _ . She wiggled her fingers against her g-spot and Serena spasmed again, her pussy contracting like butterfly wings. 

Gasping for breath, Serena’s arms gave way and she collapsed onto the mattress. Bernie watched as she withdrew her fingers and a little wetness found its way onto her jacket.  _ Another  _ _ momento _

Sitting back on her legs, Bernie brushed her hand softly up and down Serena’s leg, letting her enjoy the afterglow. Her wet fingers tasted exquisite.

Keen to taste her arousal, Bernie gently flipped Serena and set to work, burying her head between her legs. Serena writhed a little from the sensitivity but Bernie was careful. Soft, slow licks soon had her calming; a hand softly lay in her curls as her head bobbed a little. It took several minutes and by the time Bernie had finished, she was more alert.

She lifted her head and took in the flushed, glowing body of post-coital Serena. Their eyes locked and Bernie’s lip curled.

_ I swear that smirk is a permanent fixture _

_ Thoroughly deserved though _

Their private conversation concluded and Bernie straightened, her hand going to her pocket, feeling lace between her fingertips. Serena’s eyes followed Bernie softly as she made to exit.

“What about your jacket?”

She paused at the husky tone of Serena’s voice, turning slowly to meet her eyes.

“Keep it... You can return it to me”

 

Both smiled at the implications.


	2. Not a new chapter - the last one.

A few months back I was briefly inspired to continue writing for this wonderful pairing, and I almost wrote something new... until I realised my spark had gone.  
I stopped watching HC around the same time as they destroyed them as that was the beginning of a downward slope, so I'm turning away from writing anymore on this particular show for now and focusing on other flames very much burning. I never leave a story unfinished (mostly because I can't) so I've made this a one-shot instead and will always leave my stories here, whether I am or not.

See you in Budapest with Agatha Van Helsing ;)


End file.
